Cokelat Panas
by Alice Hortensia
Summary: Yaya mengetahui kebiasaan BoBoiBoy, dan gadis itu penasaran mengapa.


Nyaris satu bulan Yaya menyandang predikat kekasih seorang BoBoiBoy, tetapi belum mampu menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang selalu berada di pikirannya saat mereka berdua kencan. Bukannya tidak berani, cuman malu. Memang benar, BoBoiBoy adalah teman masa kecilnya, dan merupakan salah satu sahabat karib miliknya—sampai satu bulan yang lalu, statusnya berubah—tapi tetap saja, aneh rasanya jika menanyakan seseorang mengenai kebiasaan mereka. Yaya takut BoBoiBoy akan merasa tersinggung karena salah sangka bahwa Yaya berpikir bahwa dirinya aneh, lalu mereka akan bertengkar, tidak menghubungi selama satu minggu, saling menghindari saat bertemu dan berujung dengan akhir kisah cinta mereka. Yaya menggeleng. Itu terlalu ekstrem dan tidak mungkin bagi seorang yang mempunyai hati tulus seperti BoBoiBoy.

Mungkin dia harus mengubur rasa penasarannya, dan melanjutkan hubungan mereka berdua tanpa harus merasa penasaran.

Hingga pemuda yang selalu hadir dalam setiap halayan siang harinya, duduk di depannya, menanyakan ada apa dengannya. Yaya membatu di tempat, mati kutu.

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy ©** **Animonsta**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, AU, alur cepat, typo(s)**

 **[Alice]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.** **Saya, Alice Hortensia, meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika didapati adanya kemiripan dengan fanfiksi Anda sekalian.**

 **A/N: Hai, Alice di sini. O.K, oneshoot kali ini hanya merupakan tantangan untuk mengatasi WB saya yang berkepanjangan, jadi, mohon dimengerti jika** _ **sangat**_ **berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Kencan lagi~! Yaya tersenyum bahagia pada cermin meja riasnya. Dan tempat kencan mereka kali ini adalah tempat di mana BoBoiBoy menyatakan perasaan sekaligus menembak Yaya. Gadis itu tertawa pelan, mengingat dirinya mengangguk perlahan, dan berbisik "iya" dengan malu-malu pada pemuda di depannya. Berbagai macam emosi memenuhi mereka berdua. Bahagia, lega, dan berbagai macam lagi.

Tapi sekarang, hanya rasa takut dan cemas yang berada di dadanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa denganku, kok. Sungguh." Yaya berusaha terdengar meyakinkan. Senyum ada di bibirnya. BoBoiBoy merasa tidak puas, dia menaruh kedua tangannya di meja, dan menumpuhkan kepalanya pada kepalan tangannya. "Ayolah, Yaya. Kau berbohong, sungguh, ceritakan kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini aneh. Setelah beberapa kencan, aku sadar, kau jadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Apa ini soal hubungan kita? Atau ini karena aku yang—"

"Tidak! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hubungan kita."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum puas. Yaya menyadari senyuman itu, dia masuk perangkap BoBoiBoy.

"Ah, aku pikir Fang yang berlidah perak. Apa dia mengajarimu?" BoBoiBoy mengangguk. "Jadi memang ada sesuatu. Apa itu?"

Yaya mencoba menatap BoBoiBoy, bibir bawahnya sudah ia gigit semenjak BoBoiBoy menanyakannya. Dia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau janji tidak akan marah?"

"Apa aku pernah marah padamu?"

"Pernah. Kau saja yang tidak ingat."

"Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku tak bisa marah padamu lagi. Kau terlalu lembut untuk dimarahi." Ugh, Yaya tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersipu dengan kata-kata manis BoBoiBoy. "Aku serius."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk, senyum yang sama masih ada di bibirnya. "Aku juga serius. Jadi apa?"

Inilah saatnya. Yaya berharap BoBoiBoy tidak akan marah. Sungguh, terakhir kali ia marah padanya itu sangat mengerikan. Yaya tidak meminta tolong pada dirinya pada saat seorang pria mengganggu Yaya. Dia geram karena dia tahu Yaya tidak suka didekati oleh orang asing, apalagi orang asing yang memang sengaja menyudutkannya hingga ia tak bisa berkutik di tempat. BoBoiBoy tak berbicara padanya, dan beralasan Yaya meragukannya sebagai pacarnya dan tidak mengandalkan dirinya sebagai lelaki. Oh, betapa takutnya Yaya. Dia tidak ingin memberitahukan BoBoiBoy karena pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan dia pikir dirinya bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Ying, Gopal, dan Fang yang membuat mereka baikan dengan mengajak mereka berdua untuk mengunjungi café baru, dan ketika waktunya untuk pergi, mereka bertiga tiba-tiba saja membatalkannya. Mereka tidak nyaman ketika duduk berdua di luar café, tetapi karena memang tidak tahan untuk saling memarahi, dan merasa sudah terlalu lama mereka saling diam—satu minggu, tiga hari, kalau Yaya tidak salah hitung—akhirnya mereka berbaikan.

Yaya menarik nafas, memberanikan dirinya. "Selama satu bulan ini, aku menyadari kau punya kebiasaan jika kita berkencan, ah, tidak, jika kita makan di luar. Kau selalu memesan Cokelat Panas. Awalnya aku pikir kau memang suka Cokelat Panas—karena pengaruh Tok Abah, atau pun karena dari dalam diri sendiri—tapi, setelah kau meminumnya, kau selalu menutup matamu seperti sedang berpikir, lalu memesan minuman lain—biasanya air mineral—lalu tak pernah meminum Cokelat Panas itu lagi. Kejadian itu terus terulang, bahkan kadang kau hanya menghirupnya, dan tak pernah menyentuhnya lagi. Aku bingung, kenapa?" Yaya menatap mata BoBoiBoy. Pemuda itu terlihat kaget, ekspresi wajahnya merupakan campuran dari kaget, tidak percaya, dan… bahagia? Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau memperhatikanku dengan mendetail, kukatakan ini padamu, aku merasa kaget kau bisa mengetahui ini. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan, aku mempunyai pacar yang begitu perhatian padaku," kata BoBoiBoy natural.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dan malah memujiku. Apa kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

BoBoiBoy bersandar pada kursinya, tersenyum malu. "Karena kau memang pantas dipuji, Yaya," katanya, "dan karena itu, aku akan menjawabnya." BoBoiBoy tertawa melihat Yaya yang tegak di kursinya, seperti ingin mendengar cerita. "Ini tidak panjang kok."

Lidah Yaya keluar. "Tapi terdengar seperti cerita panjang."

BoBoiBoy menggaruk rambutnya. _Yah, mungkin ini cerita panjang_ , dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau memang benar, aku suka Cokelat Panas karena pengaruh Tok Abah. Sepanjang aku hidup, Cokelat beliau-lah yang paling sesuai dengan seleraku. Tidak terlalu manis, tidak terlalu kental. Pokoknya pas." Yaya mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya.

"Suatu hari, aku mencoba untuk membuat Cokelat Panas yang sama. Dan berakhir dengan bencana. Aku mencoba resep yang ada di internet, menggunakan cokelat batang. Tapi aku salah melelehkan cokelatnya, aku tidak mengetimnya. Jadi, bisa kau bayangkan, betapa hancurnya cokelat itu."

Yaya mengangguk, dan memberi kode untuk melanjutkan.

"Akhirnya aku belajar resep asli Tok Abah. Aku mencobanya di bawah pengawasan beliau. Takaran yang sama, suhu yang sama, tapi rasanya luar biasa berbeda. Percobaan pertama, rasa cokelatnya terlalu keras, aku hampir memuntahkannya." BoBoiBoy mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Percobaan kedua, terlalu encer. Percobaan ketiga, terlalu manis. Begitu pula dengan percobaan-percobaan berikutnya selalu gagal. Aku tidak pernah bisa membuat Cokelat Hangat yang sama. Makanya, dari pada itu, aku mencoba mencari Cokelat Panas yang sama. Sejak meninggalkan Pulau Rintis, aku selalu merindukan minuman itu dan beliau," kata BoBoiBoy, "aku juga merindukanmu. Dan aku bersyukur kau memilih berkuliah di Kuala Lumpur, Yaya."

Yaya tersenyum, wajahnya merah. "Berhentilah menggombaliku, dan lanjutkan ceritamu." BoBoiBoy membalas senyumnya. "Aku bersyukur, Yaya. Bukan 'menggombalimu'."

"Lanjutkan saja."

"Hehehe, maaf, Ratu."

Ekspresi BoBoiBoy kembali menjadi serius. "Aku mencari Cokelat Panas yang sama di Kuala Lumpur. Setidaknya mendekati. Tapi tidak ada, selalu ada yang kurang. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dan lidahku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa Cokelat Panas Tok Abah, jadi, hanya dengan satu teguk, aku tahu rasanya berbeda." BoBoiBoy menyerahkan cangkir miliknya. "Coba minum dan rasakan. Pasti ada yang berbeda."

Yaya mengambil cangkir itu dan meminumnya. Awalnya dia tidak merasakan apapun yang berbeda, tapi wajah harap-harap BoBoiBoy memaksa dirinya untuk menggali lebih dalam rasa Cokelat Panas itu. _Ah, terlalu kental._ "Aku bukan ahli cokelat, tapi Cokelat ini berbeda. Terlalu—"

"Kental."

"Ya. Harusnya kau jadi Ahli Cokelat."

"Mungkin," BoBoiBoy menjawab dengan main-main.

"Jadi, apa ada Cokelat Hangat yang mendekati Cokelat Hangat Tok Abah?" tanya Yaya. Respon yang didapatnya adalah gelengan dan sebuah "Tidak" yang simpel.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah sempat berpikir, aku akan menikahi gadis yang bisa membuat Cokelat Panas seperti Tok Abah," kata BoBoiBoy blak-blakan, dia tertawa dan melihat Yaya yang cemburut. "Tapi aku rasa, aku lebih baik mencari café yang bisa mendekati rasanya. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." BoBoiBoy meraih kedua tangan Yaya.

Yaya tertawa. "Tentu saja." Yaya menggenggam tangan BoBoiBoy, menyalurkan kehangatan yang selalu BoBoiBoy sukai. "Tentu saja."

* * *

 **end**

 **A/N: Hehehe, selesai dengan gajenya. Karena memang cuman tantangan, jadinya berantakan. Awalnya, saya ingin pakai Fang dan Ying (lagi), tapi rasanya BoBoiBoy dan Yaya yang paling cocok dengan plot kali ini. Ini terinspirasi oleh kopi susu buatan Ibu saya, yang menemani saya selama liburan ini. Sayang sekali, saya tidak bisa membuat kopi yang sama. Kalau bukan terlalu manis, pasti terlalu pahit. Oke, segini dulu Author Note kali ini. Silahkan review jika berkenan.**

 **Alice's out.**

 **#beruang**


End file.
